Can we ever be happy?
by xoxo Muza
Summary: It's my third fanfic and its gonna be better than the rest... It would be better if u read Love is powerful than death and the live crashes first because th e story will be more interesting then. Musa will break up with rivion for good, and aisha will have a unusual pregnancy that will shock her and Musa Will reunite with Jared. This story don't end with rivion next one will
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY THIRD FIC. HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT.

ARE WE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER?

CHAPTER 1: CAN'T YOU TWO EVER BE HAPPY?

THE GIRLS GET INVITED TO TEACH AGAIN AT ALFEA BY MISS FARAGONDA, THEY WINX ACCEPTED THEIR OFFER.

AISHA WAS MARRIED WITH NEX.

AFTER A WEEK FROM THEN STELLA BROKE THE NEWS TO THE WINX THAT THE SPECIALIST WERE COMING TO PAY A VISIT. MUSA WAS NOT FEELING WELL SO SHE WAS OUT ON A WALK SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE NEWS… HOWEVER THE BOYS ARRIVED AS THE WINX COUPLED UP, RIVEN WAS SAD TO SEE MUSA WASN'T THERE. HE THEN SAID:

''HEY GUYS, ANY IDEA WHERE I COULD FIND MUSA?''

''SURE SHE WENT OUT OF ALFEA'': STELLA REPLIED.

''SHE'S ON A WALK YOUR HIGHNESS'': BLOOM TEASED AND WALKED AWAY.

THEN RIVEN HOPPED ON HIS LEVA BIKE AND GOT OUT OF ALFEA.

HE SEARCHED THE FOREST FOR 10 MINUTES BUT HE COULDN'T FIND HER. THEN HE HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE.

RIVEN GOT OFF HIS BIKE AND WALKED TOWARDS THE VOICE, THEN HE FOUND MUSA SITTING UNDER A TREE AND SINGING TO THE BIRDS.

RIVION KEPT LISTENING TO MUSA'S VOICE AND KEPT LOOKING AT HER BEAUTY AND HER LOVE HE HAD.

HE JUST LOOKED AT MUSA AND DIDN'T NOTICED ANYTHING ELSE.

HE LOVED SEEING THE WOMAN HE LOVED SING. BUT HE WISHED THAT HE COULD TELL THAT TO HER.

MUSA AND RIVEN DID KISS AND SAID THAT THEY LOVED EACH OTHER BEFORE BUT IT WAS NEVER ON THEIR WILL. THOSE WORDS JUST SLIPED OUT OF THEM IN EXCITEMENT.

THEN MUSA'S VOICE BROKE RIVEN'S DAYDREAM AND HE RESPONDED.

''RIVEN IS THAT YOU'': MUSA ASKED.

''HEY MUSA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALONE? IS EVERY THING OKAY?''

RIVEN QUESTIONED HER BACK.

''FINE, DID YOU COME WITH THE GUYS?''

''YEAH. BUT WHEN I DIDN'T FIND YOU AT ALFEA I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU''. RIVEN SAID AND SAT BESIDE MUSA UNDER THE TREE.

''OH. ITS NO BIG DEAL, I JUST WANTED TO BE ALONE AND I CAME HERE''. MUSA DDIDN'T WANTED TO SAY THAT.

''OKAY I'M LEAVING, SEE YOU LATER''. RIVEN GOT ANGRY ON MUSA'S RESPONSE BUT CONTAINED HIS EMOTIONS.

MUSA FELT BAD BUT SHE COULDN'T RISK ANYTHING. INSTANTLY SHE SAID:'' RIVEN''

RIVEN TURNED AROUND.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER, IT'S NOT IMPORTANT.''

MUSA GOT NERVOUS.

''OKAY BYE PRINCESS''. RIVEN WALKED AWAY SAYING THAT.

…

RIVEN GOT BACK TO ALFEA AND SITS ON A BENCH WONDERING WHY MUSA DUMPED HER.

MUSA FELT VERY BAD TO HOW SHE REACTED AND DECIDED TO TALK TO RIV'EN.

SHE FLEW BACK TO ALFEA AND WALKED TOWARDS RIVEN,

MUSA PLACED HER HAND ON RIVION'S SHOULDER IN ORDER TO GET HIS ATTENTION.

''MUSA!'' THATS ALL RIVEN SAID.

''HEY MUSA, I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU. CAN I SAY IT.?''

''SURE''. MUSA SAID.

''THANKS MUSA FOR SAVING ME BEFORE'''.

MUSA TURNED RED.

''YOU SAVED ME FIRST RIVION. DON'T THANK ME. ''MUSA SMILED.

''OKAY THAT'S ALL. BYE MUSA.'' RIVEN WALKED AWAY.

''WAIT RIVEN, WHERE ARE U GOING? ''MUSA TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE DIDN'T ANSWER AND GOT ON THE SHIP.

MUSA WAS SAD THAT HE DIDN'T STAYED LONG. BUT WAS CHEERED UP WHEN SHE GOT A TEXT FROM ANDY TO JOIN HIM AT EARTH.

MUSA RAN INTO HER DORM ROOM AND BROKE THE NEWS TO WINX THAT ANDY WANTED THEM TO JOIN THEM AT EARTH AND PERFORM A SONG FOR A BIG COMPITITION.

EVERY ONE WAS THRILED. AND MUSA TOLD HELIA THAT HE WOULD PERSONALY INVITE RIVEN TO GO TOO,

FLASH BACK:

SINCE NABU PASSED AWAY, HELIA SUPPORTED AND COMFORTED RIVEN ON EVERY MATTER. HELIA WAS CARING SO HE ALWAYS DID HIS BEST TO MAKE RIVEN DON'T FEEL NABU WAS WHEN RIVEN WAS IN A GOOD MOOD HE TOLD HELIA THAT HE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND( HELIA AND RIVION) SO THEY GOT PRETTY CLOSE AFTER RIVEN RETURNED AFTER 6 MONTHS.

…


	2. Chapter 2

CAHPTER 2; THE SECOND PLACE GOES TO THE WINX.

HELIA AT RED FOUNTAIN TOLD RIVEN:

''HEY BRO, ANDY INVITED ALL OF US TO EARTH. THE WINX ARE ENTERING A MUSIC CONTEST. WE'LL LEAVE TOMMOROW. WHAT DO U THINK, GREAT RIGHT?''

''I GUESS SO, BUT ANDY…''

''SHH. DON'T START.'' HELIA CUT HIM AND MADE HIM TO GO.

…

THE WINX REACHED EARTH BEFORE THE SPECIALISTS AND WENT TO FRUTTI MUSIC BAR.

''GIRLS ….. HEY BLOOM HI MUSA!'' ANDY SAID WALKING TOWARD THEM WITH MARTH AND LEO.

''HI ANDY.'' BLOOM HUGGED HIM.

MUSA ALSO GAVE HIM A HUG.

 **(ALTHOUGH BLOOM WAS A FRIEND TO ANDY MUCH CLOSER THAN MUSA BUT MUSA BECAUSE OF HER MUSICAL INTEREST HAD GOTTEN MUCH CLOSER TO ANDY THAN BLOOM. ANDY REALLY SEEMED TO CARE ABOUT HER TOO EVEN THOUGH HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND BUT JENESSA LIKED MUSA, SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH HER SO SHE NEVER MINDED AND NEVER GOT JEALOUS.)**

WINX PREPARED FOR THE CONCERT. JENESSA WAS A GOOD SINGER SO BLOOM ASKED HER TO JOIN THEM IN THE SHOW WHICH SHE GLADLY ACCEPTED.

JASSON WAS ALSO PLANNING TO BE AT THE CONCERT BUT COULDN'T MAKE IT BECAUSE OF HIS WIFE WAS SICK.

….

THE BOYS ARRIVED AT THE SHOW. AS THEY GOT OUT OF THE SHIP SHE WENT INTO THE CONTESTENTS ROOM TO MEET THE WINX.

EACH SPEACIALIST GREETED HIS GIRLFRIEND WARMLY.

RIVEN WALKED TO MUSA WHO WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR SINGING AND PUTTING ON HER EAR RINGS.

''HEY, YOU LOOK GOOD.'' RIVION WHISPERED IN A NORMAL MOOD.

''THANKS. ''MUSA REPLIED OUT SHOWING NO EMOTIONS.

MUSA WAS EXPECTING RIVEN TO APPOLAGIZE.

''WELL GOOD LUCK. I'LL SEE YOU LATER.'' RIVEN WENT AWAY.

MUSA GOT VERY ANGRY.

…

''LADIES AND HANSOME MEN PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR "THE ROCK YOUR LIFE"''. THE ANNOUNCER ANNOUNCED AND 2 BOYS AND 3 GIRLS CAME TO STAGE. THEY PERFORMED THEIR SONG.

EVERY ONE LIKED THEM. THEY REALLY WERE GREAT.

THEN ANOTHER BAND CAME UP NAMED DOKKI DOKKI.

THEY WEREN'T REALLY GREAT AS THE FIRST ONE.

THEN THE WINX'S TURN CAME.

THE ANNOUNCER ANNOUNCED THEIR NAME VERY EXTITED AS EVERY ONE WAS FAMILIAR WITH THE CELEBRATY FAIRIES.

THE WINX CAME UP. EACH OF THEM LOOKED GREAT. MUSA AND JENESSA WERE SINGING.

THE WINX DECIDED TO PLAY A SONG NAMED" ALL TOGETHER"

 **(I'M A SONG WRITTER AND I WROTE ALL TOGETHER SONG FEW DAYS AGO, BUT I DON'T SING, SO I'LL WRITE YOU ITS LYRICS IF ANY ONE WANTS.)**

BUT SOME THING CAME UP IN MUSA'S MIND AND SHE CHANGED THE SONG. SHE TOLD WINX TO PLAY "STEP UP".

(STEP UP IS A SONG OF WINX, I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S OFFICIAL OR NOT BUT ANY WAY YOU CAN FIND IT ON YOUTUBE OR DAILYMOTION)

THE SONG BEGAN.

(STEP UP IS A REALLY LONG AND DIFFICULT SONG SO I'M NOT WRITING IT BUT IF ANYONE WANTS I CAN SEND THE SONG AT THEIR EMAIL ADRESS.)

WHEN MUSA WAS SINGING SHE LOOKED AT RIVEN WHO WAS TEXTING SOME ONE AND WHILE TEXTING HE WAS SMILING.

MUSA TRIED REALLY HARD BUT SHE LOST HER TEMPER. SHE WENT OFF THE STAGE AND WALKED TO RIVEN.

JENESSA TOOK OVER SINGING AND EVERY ONE WAS CONFUSED.

MUSA STORMED TO RIVEN.

YELLED

WH WA WHAT? MUSA YOU ARE HERE.

EXCUSE ME MISTER BUT I'M SINGING. MUSA SAID HARSHLY.

I WAS HEARING. RIVEN REPLIED.

YEAH, TEXTING ON THE PHONE! MUSA WAS ANGRY.

MUSA I DON'T WANT TO ARGUE. CONTINUE YOUR SINGING. I'M SORRY I'LL HEAR NOW. RIVEN SAID.

WHY YOU ARE NOT HAPPY FOR ME, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING ME. MUSA YELLED AT RIVEN.

I'M.

I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN I? RIVEN SHOUTED BACK.

YOU COULD IF YOU WANT. MUSA YELLED BACK.

RIVEN SAID EXCUSE ME AND LEFT THE HALL.

MUSA QUICKLY GETS INTO SENCES AND RETURNS TO STAGE, CONTINUE HER SINGING.

ON THE ANNOUNCEMENT THE WINX GET THE 2ND PRIZE.

AS MUSA CAUSED DISTURBANCE, BUT STILL GOOD ENOUGH.

EVERY ONE TOLD MUSA THAT IT WAS FINE GETTING 2ND BUT MUSA WAS REALLY ANGRY OVER RIVEN SO WENT OUT ON THE BEACH.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: NEVER RETURN

SHE CRIED AS MUCH HARD AS SHE COULD AND LOOKED UP TO RIVEN WHO WAS STARRING AT HER AND SAID

''WHY RIVEN? WHY? WHY DO YOU HURT ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BUT I AM SO DUMB THAT I LOVE YOU? I WANT U GONE RIVN.''

'' PLEASE AND IF YOU CARE EVEN A LITTLE ABOUT THE WINX THEN DO NOT EVER RETURN BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL DIE AND MY FRIENDS CAN'T TAKE THAT FOR THE SAKE OF THEM JUST GO, LEAVE. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU.'' MUSA WAS CRYING VERY HARD.

AISHA STEPPED UP AND SLAPED RIVEN THREE TIMES THAN SKY STOPPED HER BUT BLOOM SLAPED RIVEN AGAIN AND FLORA SAID;

''YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITH MUSA EVER SINCE, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NOW BUT I WANT YOU GONE''. FLORA SAID THAT IN A HARSH VOICE LIKE NEVER BEFORE.

''BUT LISTEN TO ME, MUSA DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME COMPLETELY. SHE HAS IT ALL WRONG''. RIVEN WAS CUT OFF BY STELLA:

''LEAVE RIVEN LEAVE''.

RIVEN WALKED AWAY LOOKING AT MUSA FOR THE LAST TIME IN FOREVER AS HE DECIDED NEVER TO RETURN.

…

RIVEN WAS LEAVING WITH HIS AIR SHIP BUT JUST THEN HE FELT A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.

HE TURNED AROUND AND IT WAS TECNA.

''I'M NOT STOPPING YOU FROM LEAVING; I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE LAST TIME WHAT CAUSED ALL THIS?''

THEN RIVEN REPEATED WHAT HE SAID TO MUSA ON THE PHONE.

 **(** WELL MUSA YOU SEE I'M HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLES HERE ON MY KINGDOM, WHEN JANE FOUND OUT I WAS WITH YOU THE PAST FEW DAYS SHE ARRANGED OUR MIRRAGE, I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS BUT AFTER I BECAME ROYAL I WAS FORCED TO GET ENGAGED WITH HER AND I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER, BUT I NEED TO KNOW THAT IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND….. **)**

'IN ADDITION, SHE DIDN'T HEARD A LITTLE MORE''. RIVEN SAID SADLY.

''AND WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY NEXT? ''TECNA GOT CURIOUS.

''THAT IF SHE WOULD NOT MIND COMING OVER AND MEETING MY FAMILY SO THAT THEY WOULD GET TO KNOW HER BETTER, AND MAY BE WELL… YOU KNOW THE REST''. RIVEN EXPLAINED.

'''I THINK YOU WANTED TO TAKE YOUR RELATION FAR WITH HER'. TECNA COMPLETED.

''YES''. RIVEN ANSWERED.

''BUT HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOUARE TELLING THE TRUTH?'' TECNA ASKED.

''I DON'T KNOW. I NEVER BEEN GOOD WITH YOU GUYS AND WOULD NOT BLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME''. RIVEN ANSWED AND SAT ON THE SHIPS CONTROL TO TAKE OFF.

''I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I BELIEVE YOU BUT I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO ANY THING NOW FOR YOU, NOT ANY MORE. '''TECNA ANSWERED.

TECNA WAS LEAVING WHEN RIVEN SAID; ''TECNA GOOD BYE.''

''TAKE CARE OF MUSA FOR ME''. RIVEN DROPPED A FEW TEARS ON HIS FACE.

''I WILL. GOODBYE RIVEN!'' TECNA WALKED OUT AND RIVEN FLEW OFF.

…

ON THE WAY ALL RIVEN COULD THINK ABOUT WAS MUSA AND A SONG THAT MUSA SANG A LONG TIME AGO CAME INTO HIS MIND.

 _DON'T KNOW WHERE LIFE WILL TAKE US_

 _THE ROAD IS DARK BUT I WON'T BE ALONE_

 _I'LL FIND MY WAY THROUGH THIS BIG WORLD_

 _YOU BE WITH ME AND I WON'T let you go_

 _YOU CHANGED MY WORLD_

 _YOU CHANGED MY LIFE_

 _YOU MADE MY DREAMS COME TRUE_

 _GOOD BYE MY love GOOD BYE_

 _YOU'LL ALWAYS BE BY MY SIDE_

 _GOOD BYE MY love GOOD BYE_

(THIS SONG IS FROM WINX CLUB: REVENGE OF THE TRIX NICKLODEON)

… _._

RIVEN WAS DRIVING WITHOUT ATTENTION AND HE WAS CRUSHED BY THE PAIN OF LOOSING MUSA

WHILE MUSA IN HER ROOM WAS, THINKING ABOUT RIVEN TOO AND A SONG CAME INTO HER MIND AS WELL.

 _DON'T YOU KNOW BABY THAT YOU'RE THE ONE_

 _YOU ALWAYS MADE ME FEEL LIKE I'M A QUEEN_

 _YOU HAVE EVER BEEN THERE FOR ME_

 _AND THAT'S WHY I'LL LOVE YOU ENDLESSLY._

 _OOAOOOO_

 _I HAVE YOU YOUR LOVE TOO_

 _WHY WHY DID I LET YOU GO AWAY_

 _DO NOT YOU KNOW BABY THAT YOU'RE THE ONE….._

(THIS SONG IS FROM WINX CLUB SEASON 4 ENDLESSLY)

…

TECNA WAS ONLY ONE WHO KNEW ABOUT RIVEN'S VEIW BUT SHE PROMISSED HERSELF NEVER TO SAY ANY THING ABOUT THAT.

… _._

NEXT CHAPTER:

I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE RivEn, HE IS A JERK A CUTE HOTTI JERK. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? SHOULD WE BRING HIM BACK OR NOT, IT REST ON THE READERS…

PS: I ALLOW GUEST REVIEWS THAT MEAN THAT PERSON AND READERS WHO DON'T HAVE A FANFIC ACCOUNT CAN ALSO COMMENT, QUESTION, SUGGEST OR REVIEW…AND SO CAN THE FANFIC ACCOUNTERS CAN….

LOVE.

HARMONY…..


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4; I DON'T LOVE MY MOM.**

…..

AFTER THE DAY THE WINX WERE HANGING OUT AT THE OCEAN OF MELODY, IT WAS THE DAY WAS THE SINGING WHALES.

OF THE WINX WERE WITH MUSA AND HO-BOE. MUSA WAS VERY SAD THAT ANOTHER YEAR HAD PASSED AND SHE WAS STILL MISSING HER MOM. SHE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT BLOOM USED HER SIRENIX WISH TO BRING DAPHNE BACK TO LIFE AND AISHA USED HER'S TO BRING NARRAUS BACK TO LIFE WHY DIDN'T HER HEART AGREED TO BRING MATLIN BACK TO LIFE, WHY WAS SHE THINKINGTHAT WAS NOT RIGHT.

MUSA AND HER FATHER WERE WATCHING THE SINGING WHALES ON THE SHORE, WHILE TECNA WAS DOING RESEARCH AND THE REST OF THE WINX WERE JUST SITTING WORRYING ABOUT MUSA.

…..

…

AFTER 37 DAYS FROM THE CONCERT, RIVEN GOT A TEXT MESSAGE FROM AN UNKNOWN SENDER SAYING THAT HE SHOULD GET TO THE MAGIX FOREST… THE SENDER SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO TALK.

RIVEN WAS REALLY CONFUSED… HE DIDN'T KNOW WHY BUT HE HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS MESSAGE. AND HE ALSO FELT THAT IT WAS DARCY, TRYING TO CONTROL HIM AGAIN AND USING HIM, BECAUSE IT WAS NEVER THE FIRST TIME HE GOT SPELLED FIRST WAS DARCY THEN MANDRAGORA AND WELL EVERY THING WRONG ALWAYS HAPPENED TO HIM.

HE DECIDED TO GO AND FACE WHATEVER WAS THERE.

HE ARRIVED AT THE MAGIX FOREST OPENING. HE LOOKED AROUND AND REMEMBERED THAT THIS WAS THE SPOT WHEN HE FIRST SAW MUSA, WHEN THEY HAD A SHIP ACCIDENT AND LOST THE TROLL, WHEN THE WINX WERE ON A NATURE CLASS.

HE ACTED SO RUDE ON THE FIRST IMPRESSION HE HAD AT MUSA. HE REALIZED IF HE HAD REACTED GOOD FROM THE BEGINNING THEN HE MIGHT NEVER HAD SUCH TROUBLES WITH RELATIONS.

MOREOVER, THAT HE WOULD LIVE A HAPPY LIFE JUST LIKE AISHA AND NEX. AND NOW THEY ARE HAVING A BABY.

NOW BLOOM IS GETTTING MARRIED IN A FEW WEEKS.

HE SAID TO HIMSELF THAT IF HE WAS NOT SUCH A JERK THAN HE WOULD BE LIVING A HAPPY LIFE WITH A WIFE AND KIDS.

THAN A VOICE SAID; RIVEN.

RIVEN TURNED AROUND AND SAW THAT MUSA WAS STANDING THERE.

SHE LOOKED TIRED AND SICK AND WORRIED AND MESSY AND NERVOUS AND SCARED AND ANGRY AND WELL EVERY THING BAD.

SHE LOOKED THAT SHE WAS HERE TO DIE; SHE WAS IN SUCH A CONDITION THAT RIVEN WAS NOT SURE THAT IT WAS Musa OR HER CLONE.

AND REALLY RIVEN CAN'T POSSIBLE NOT RECOGNIZE MUSA BUT AT THIS CONDITION YOU COULD IMAGINE HOW MUSA WAS LOOKING IF RIVEN WAS NOT SURE.

''I WANT TO SAY SOME THING I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A THING, THIS WILL BE MY LAST WORDS TO YOU FOREVER AND I DON'T WANT ANY MORE EXCUSES.''

''I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER.'''

MUSA SAID AND TURNED AROUND TO LEAVE.

''MUSA WAIT DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLZ YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I...''

''QUITE RIVION IF YOU SAY A WORD AGAIN I WILL SAY SOME THING YOU COULD NEVER HAVE SUSPECTED.'' MUSA YELLED AT RIVEN SO LOUDLY THAT THE BIRD FLEW AWAY FROM THAT AREA.

''PLZ MUSA I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO. PLZ''. RIVEN SAID ALMOST CRYING.

''NO NO NO NO NO. AND NO, AND TAKE MY WORD AS A PROMISE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN THAT WOULD PROVE THAT I... WELL I…

I DON'T LOVE MY MOM.''

''DO YOU HEAR ME, AND LISTEN, NO MATTER WHAT, I COULD NEVER NOT LOVE MY MOM, AND THAT SOULD PROVE TO YOU THAT THIS IS MY FINAL WORD OR IF YOU COME TO ME I WILL KILL MY SELF WITH MY OWN MAGIC. BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH YOU GOT ME INTO A HORRIBLE CONDITION. THAT'S IT.''

MUSA TURNED AWAY AND WALKS OUT OF THE FOREST.

''MUSA WAIT PLEASE LISTEN.'' RIVION FOLLOWED HER

''NO SORRY CAN'T''; MUSA SAID IN A HARSH TONE

''MUSA, MUSA;''RIVION SHOUTED.

BEEP BBEEP BEEEP RIVION'S CELL RANG.

''HELLO,''

''YES YES, I'M THERE''

''25 MINUTES OR LESS OKAY. BYE JACK.''

RIVEN HUNG UP THE PHONE.

P''LEASE MUSA WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME I'LL DIE, I CAN'T SURVIVE WITH OUT YOU PLEASE.'' RIVION CONTINUED BUT MUSA DIDN'T ANSWER AND KEPT WALKING.

RIVEN FOLLOWED HER.

P''LEASE MUSA, I'M BEGGING YOU, GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE PLEASE''. RIVEN CRIED.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: FARE WELL FOREVER**

JUST THEN 2 TROLLS CAME OT FROM THE TREES AND SAYS:

''NO ONE INVADEDS OUR TERITORY.''

''NOW YOU ARE FAIRY DUST''. SECOND TROLL SMIRKED.

I'' DON'T THINK SO,'' MAGIV WINX UNITIX.

MUSA TRANSFORMED BUT STILL SHE DIDN'T LOOK TOWARDS RIVEN.

''BOUNCING NOTES''. MUSA ATTACKED THE TROLL.

HE FELL DOWN WHILE MUSA FELT THE SECOND TROLL BEHIND HER AND HE WAS ATTACKING RIVEN. MUSA THREW HER SPECIAL ATTACK ''PIANO ARROW'' AND IT HIT THE TROLL BUT STILL MUSA DIDN'T LOOKED AT RIVEN.

THEN MUSA STARTED WALKING AGAIN SHE WANTED TO FLY BUT SO MUCH ATTRACTING ATTENTION WOULD BE BAD SO SHE CONTINUED WALKING EVEN THOUGH SHE HATED RIVEN FOLLOWING HER.

''MUSA THANKS, YOU WERE FANTASTIC. , YOU ARE ALWAYS GREAT IN MY VIEW. PLEASE MUSA DON'T LEAVE ME, I WISH I WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO SHOW MY FEELINGS, BUT I'M STILL SORRY, I'M NOT EVEN HALF OF CAPABLE AS YOU ARE. YOU ARE BEYOND MY MEASURES MUSA.''

RIVEN SPEACHED

MUSA STOPPED FOR A SECOND ON RIVENS SENTENCE BUT SHAKED IT OUT AND CONTINUED WALKING BUT THIS TIME SHE WAS FAST.

''MUSA PLEASE.'' RIVEN CONTINUED.

''YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LEAVE YOU LAST YEAR, AND YOU TELLING ME TO BE JUST FRIENDS, IT WAS LIKE A CANDLE IN A CAVE FOR ME.''

''I DID LEFT YOU THAT DAY TO BE HERO ON MY OWN BUT THERE IS NO HERO ON OWN. YOU CAN'T BE JUST A HERO, YOU NEED TO BE SOMEONE'S HERO. WHEN I GOT TO MY HOME, MY COUSINS WERE THERE, THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT FROM MY FAMILY, BUT KNOW KNEW THAT THEY WERE ACTUALLY MY SIBLINGS. I FELT AT THE MOMENT WHEN I FOUND THAT THEY ARE MY FAMILY THAT I OBTAINED A LOST, FORGOTTEN LOVE BUT STILL MY HEART WAS EMPTY EVEN AFTER OBTAINING A BLOOD RELATION. MY HEART WAS DARK; I HAD NO ONE TO TALK TO, NO ONE TO DREAM ABOUT, NO ONE TO WAIT FOR, NO ONE TO THINK ABOUT. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE;'' RIVEN FINNISHED.

''I'M SORRY, YOU SHOULD RETURN TO THE PALACE, JACK IS WAITING GOODBYE RIVEN''. MUSA WAS FLYING AWAY AS SHE COULDN'T TAKE ANY MORE, IF SHE STAYED ANY LONGER SHE WOULD FALL FOR RIVEN AGAIN.

''WAIT. I GUESS I CAN'T GET YOU BACK BUT MY LAST WISH, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME MUSA.'' RIVEN REQUESTED.

''I'LL TRY. FAREWELL.'' MUSA REPLIED.

''STAY HAPPY''. RIVEN SAID AND MUSA TOOK OFF, LEAVING RIVEN HALF DIED AND HALF CRUSHED IN THE FOREST.

RIVEN RETURNED TO STAMARIA AND THE WINX AND THE SPECIALISTS NEVER HEARD FROM HIM AGAIN.

…

IT HAS BEEN A MONTH SINCE MUSA LEFT RIVEN. AND MORE THAN A YEAR HAD PASSED WHEN RIVEN LEFT MUSA AT ALFEA, AND LEFT REDFOUNTAIN.

MUSA WAS OUT ON MELODY'S BIGGEST SHOPPING CENTRE WITH STELLA AND TECNA, THEY WERE BUYING A GIFT FOR BLOOM AS IT WAS 1 MONTH OF HER WEDDING WITH SKY. WHEN STELLA WAS JUMPING AROUND THE STORE SHE ACCIDENTLY BUMPED INTO A GUY AND FELL DOWN.

''OH I'M SO SORRY, LET ME HELP YOU MAM''. THE BOY SAID.

''NO IT'S FINE IT WAS MY FAULT'', STELLA SMILED GIVING HER HAND TO THE BOY ACCEPING HIS HELP.

''THANKS. ''STELLA SAID.

''NO PROBLEM, BUT CAN I GET YOUR NAME?'' THE BOY SAID.

''SURE STELLA, PRINCESS OF SOLARIA AND WINX GUARDIAN FAIRY.'' STELLA EXPLAINED WITH PRIDE.

''STELLA? STELLA, IT ME JARED. REMEMDER?'' THE BOY SAID WITH EXCITEMENT


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: JARED, THE OLD FRIEND**

''JARED SHRIVLE FROM RED FOUNTAIN!'' STELLA ASKED BACK

''YEAH''. THE BOY REPLIED.

''OH YOU CHANGED SO MUCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ''STELLA ASKED.

''YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU HAVE CHANGED.'' JARED SMIRKED.

''I KNOW I'M MORE BEAUTIFULL NOW''. STELLA TEASED.

''I WAS JUST HERE SHOPPING PICKING UP A GIFT WITH TECNA AND MUSA AND…''

''WAIT A MINUTE MUSA.'' STELLA YELLED.

SHE GRABBED JARED'S WAIST AND PULLED HIM.

''I'LL TAKE YOU TO MUSA, WON'T SHE BE HAPPY''. STELLA SMILED.

''MUSA, OH SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN HER''. JARED WAS EXCITED.

''MUSA TEC, LOOK WHO I FOUND? ''STELLA SHOUTED TO MUSA AND TECNA.

''A SALE ON SHOES MAYBE!'' TECNA TEASED.

''OR A BOY IMPRESSED BY YOUR LOOKS AND HE ACCEPTED TO CARRY YOUR STUFF.'' MUSA LAUGHED.

''OH FUNNY. I FOUND JARED.'' STELLA SAID.

''JARED.'' MUSA WAS CONFUSED.

''C'MON DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ME, YOU CAN'T FORGET FRIENDS SO EASILY CAN YOU.''JARED STEPPED INFRONT OF MUSA.

''JARED.'' MUSA JUMPED ON HIM.

''HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?'' MUSA ASKED

''FABULOUS!'' JARED SMILED

''SO WHAT ABOUT WE CATCH UP?'' JARED SAID

I'' KNOW LETS HAVE SOME ICECREAM!'' TECNA ANSWERED.

''SURE FUN.'' JARED AGREED.

….

''SO WHAT HAS BEEN UP''? JARED QUESTIONED SITTING ON A CHAIR WITH THE GIRLS AT AN ICE CREAM SHOP.

''SO MUCH.'' STELLA SAID.

''WELL AISHA IS ALREADY MARRIED AND SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY IN A FEW DAYS, AND BLOOM JUST GOT MARRIED WITH SKY 1 MONTH AGO. WE ARE NOW CELEBRETIES AND GUARDIAN FARIES.'' TECNA EXPLAINED.

''AND TEC IS GETTING MARRIED WITH TIMMY IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS!'' MUSA SMILED AT TECNA.

''REALLY, TIMMY MANGED TO BUILD SUCH A RELATION, I'M IMPRESSED. HE WAS SCARED OF THESE THINGS.' JARED RECALLED AND TECNA BLUSHED.

''HELIA?'' JARED ASKED

'HE'S FINE, ENJOYING HIS LIFE WITH OUR FLORA.'' MUSA SAID.

''GREAT AND WHAT ABOUT BRANDON?''

''HE IS SO CUTE. HE IS DOING VERY WELL AS A KNIGHT OF ERAKLEON.'' Stella GIGGLED.

''AND RIVION?'' JARED ASKED.

''OH WELL YOU SE…'' STELLA TRIED TO IGNORRE THE QUESTION BUT MUSA CUT HER OFF.

''HE FOUND OUT THAT HE IS THE PRINCE OF HIS PLANET AND HE HAS TWO SIBLINGS''.

''HE WOULD BE OKAY.'' MUSA SAID IN A REGULAR TONE.

''WOULD BE?'' JARED ASKED.

''YES, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER IF THAT IS WHAT YOU MEANT TO ASK. SO I RELLY DON'T KNOW ANY THING''. MUSA FINNISHED.

''OH… WELL HE''; JARED WAS CUT OFF BY TECNA

''WHAT ABOUT YOU COME WITH US TO SPARKS, YOU CAN MEET EVERY ONE'';TECNA CHANGED THE SUBJECT .

''I'M SORRY GIRLS BUT I CAN'T TODAY BUT MAY BE SOME DAY. I PROMISE.''

''BUT I'LL TAKE YOUR NUMBER, SO I CAN STAY IN TOUCH.'' JARED EXCUSED.

''OKAY FINE. HERE.'' MUSA GAVE HER NUMBER TO JARED.

''GIRLS WE BETTER BE GOING , WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE'' TECNA REMONDED.

''YES JARED, SEE YOU LATER. BYE ''THE GIRL WAVED JARED AND LEFT.

ON THEIR WAY BACK:

''JARED IS STILL A NICE GUY. ''STELLA SAID.

''YOU ARE RIGHT, HE IS A TRUE FRIEND''. MUSA ADDED.

''LIKE MUA. (ME)''. Stella GIGGLED. SO DID TECNA AND MUSA LAUGHED TOO.

…

ON DOMINO/SPARKS:

''HEY GIRL, WE ARE HERE. THE WINX ENTERED BLOOM ROOM WHERE BLOOM AND SKY WERE ON THE BED.

(SINCE BLOOM AND DAPHNE BOTH WERE MARRIED IT WAS DECIDE THAT BLOOM WILL TAKE OVER ERAKLEON AND DAPHE WILL RULE DOMINO BUT AS THEIR RULERS WERE STILL ALIVE THE DAUGHTERS WERE JUST PRINCESSES. AND BLOOM LIVED ON SPARKS BUT HALF A MONTH SHE LIVED ON ERAKLEON WHILE DAPHNE AND THOREN LIVED ON THORENS HOUSE.)

''WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?'' STELLA TEASED.

''WE WEREN'T DOING ANDTHING! WE WERE JUST WAITING FOR SOME LATE COMMERS.'' BLOOM TEASED BACK.

''YEAH SURE''. AISHA SMILED.

''HEY ARE THE….'' SKY WAS CUT OFF BY Flora;

''THE GUYS ARE OUTSIDE.''

''THANKS, LATER BLOOM, BYE GIRLS.'' SKY LEFT.

''HERE IS YOUR GIFT BLOOM''. STELLA GAVE THE GIFT WRAPPED IN A RED WRAPPING PARER WITH RIBBIONS.

''OF WHAT?'' BLOOM ASKED.

''WELL MISS STELLA HERE SAID IT MUST BE NESSASARY TO GIVE A GIFT ON 1 MONTH ANIVERSARY''. TECNA REPLIED.

''MORE LIKE MONTHAVERSARY!'' MUSA ROLLED HER EYES.

''OH, YOU GUYS'' BLOOM HUGGED HER FRIENDS.

THE GIRLS CHATTED WITH EACH OTHER. MUSA TOLD EVERY ONE ABOUT JARED, AND BLOOM HOPED THAT MUSA CAN GET ALONG WITH JARED. AISHA SAID THAT SHE IS GOING TO THE HOSPITAL FOR DELIVERY TOMMOROW AND ROY IS COMING TONIGHT TO MEET AISHA,SO SHE COULD EXPLAIN HIM THE STORY. GIRLS GAVE COURAGE TO AISHA TO BE STRONG. AND THE WHOLE DAY PASSED WITH FUN AND LAUGHTER WITH OLD MEMORIES.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: AISHA PREGNANT**

 _ **FLASH BACK:**_

 _ **BLOOM'S WEDDING;**_

 _ **BLOOM HAD A LONG FLOWING WHITE DRESS WITH ORANGE HAIR BAND AND BANGLES.**_

 _ **AND MUSICAL SHOES. THE GIRLS WERE DRESSED THE SAME. STELLA HAD DESIGHNED WHITE DRESSES WITH RED TOUCH FOR HERSELF AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS. SKY WAS LOOKING VERY CUTE.**_

 _ **MIALE AND SELINA ND MIRTA STOOD WITH FLOWERS.**_

 _ **DAPHE WAS ALSO THERE WITH HER 1 MONTH OLD SON NAMED HUNTER.**_

 _ **MIKE AND VENESSA WERE THE GUEST OF HONOUR. THE ALL 4 PARENTS OF BLOOM CRIED VERY MUCH AS THEIR LITTLE SUN BLOSSOM WAS SO OLD NOW. SHE WAS JUST A BABY YESTARDAY.**_

 _ **THE ENTIRE ALFEA CRU WAS INVITED. HUGEN WAS ALSO THERE. GRIFFIN AND SALLADIN WERE ALSO THERE, BLOOM THOUGHT OF INVITING RIVEN AND HIS FAMILY BUT MUSA DIDN'T AGREED.**_

 _ **THE WEDDING WAS SO ROYAL AND COUPLE HAD THEIR HONEY MOON OF A WEEK AT LINPFEA.**_

…..

THAT NIGHT ROY WAS AT AISHA'S HOUSE;

''SO'':

ROY ASKED AFTER SOME EMOTIONAL MOMENTS BY AISHE LIKE:

ROY WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? AND YOU ARE SUCH JERK. I CULD HAVE DIED ROY.

AND WELL I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME AND

WELL ROY:

AISHA WHAT I DID WAS VERY RIGHT, YOU DESERVED BETTER BUT NOW YOU SEE YOU ARE SO HAPPY. NEX IS A GREAT HUSBAND. BLA BLA BLA ALL THAT STUFF.

AND THEN AISHA LOOSING TEMPER AND SLAPPING ROY BUT THEN STARTED CRYING AND FELL IN ROY'S ARMS. AND THEN I FORGIVE YOU BUT DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE JUST A FRIEND… BLA BL`AA BLAAA BLA AND BLAAAA…

WELL I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM PREGNANT, AND YOU SEE THE GENES AREN'T NEX'S. AISHA STARTED.

''WHAT, THEN HOW THE HECK ARE YOU PREGNANT?'' ROY SHOUTED.

''THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT, YOU KNOW NABU RIGHT? WELL NABU WAS MY FIRST LOVE AND THEN AFTER HIS DEATH HIS GENES WERE REMAINED IN ME BUT I DON'T KNOW…. THEN YOUR GENES ENTERED MY BODY AND THEN YOU LEFT ME, BUT AFTER I MARRIED NEX THE GENES THAT WERE NABU'S AND YOURS ACTED AND I GOT PREGNANT.''

''THE DOCTOR CAN'T EXPLAIN IT EITHER, IT IS A MIRACLE. BUT NOW THE BABY GIRL ABOUT TO BE BORN TOMMOROW IS MY DAUGHTER AND NABU AND YOU ARE HER FATHER''. AISHA EXPLAINED.

''WHAT?'' ROY WAS SHOCKED.

''I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH THIS AND THAT I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS.,'' ''BECAUSE I'M SCARED'':AISHA ASKED

''YOU ARE SCARED, OH AISHA, I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M KIND OF HAPPY, I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU BUT KNOWING THAT YOU AND I SHARE A CHILD, IT'S AN HONOUR TO ME, AND DON'T BE AFRAID I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, BUT I'M SURE NEX WILL ALSO BE. HE IS A GREAT GUY''. ROY HUGGED AISHA.

''WHO! I NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE AND NEVER THOUGHT I HEAR THAT FROM YOU''. NEX ENTERED THE ROOM.

''HI BRO, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?'' ROY SHOOK HANDS WITH NEX.

''FANTASTIC! SO ARE YOU SHOCKED AS MUCH AS I AM''? NEX SAT DOWN.

''ON A SCALE OF 200! I CAN'T BELIVE IT, BUT I HAVE TRUST THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GREAT PARENT''. ROY SMILED.

''I WILL TRY BUT YOU ARE WELCOME TO TAKE YOUR BABY WITH YOU ANYTIME YOU WANT.''NEX ANSWERED.

''SURE WHY NOT, I'M SURE HANNAH WILL LOVE IT''. ROY SIMLED.

''HANNAH?'' AISHA ASKED.

OH YES, WELL YOU SEE… I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS AISHA THAT SHE IS MY WIFE''. Roy SIGHED.

''YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME?'' AISHA CRIED.

''WELL, I DIDN'T WANTED TO HURT YOUR HEART, TELLING THAT….''

''AND SURE YOU DIDN'T NOW NOW YOU'VE BROKEN A LOT OLD FRIEND.'' AISHA ANGERED AND WALKED AWAY.

''NO WAIT… OH MAN!'' ROY GRABBED HIS HEAD.

''DON'T WORRY, SHE'LL GET OVER IT.'' NEX CONFERMED.

''WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?'' ROY ASKED.

''WHAT ABOUT YOU STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT SINCE YOU HAVE TO BE WITH AISHA TOMMOROW ANY WAY.'' NEX SUGGESTED.

''WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO BE WITH AISHA? YOU..'' NEX CUT HIM OFF.

''I'LL BE THERE TOO, BUT SHE NEEDS YOU AS WELL, AFTER ALL YOU ARE BECOMING A FATHER. ''NEX SMILED.

I'' FEEL AWKWARD.'' ROY SIGHED.

''THE FEELING IS NEUTRAL''. NEX AND ROY BOTH LAUGHED.

…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: YOU'LL BE FINE

AISHA SPENT HER WHOLE NIGHT ALONE, THINKING ABOUT THE COMING DAY, AT DAWN SHE WAS TOO TIRED AND FELL ASLEEP.

WHILE NEX AND ROY SLEPT IN THE GUEST ROOM, SINCE AISHA WAS TOO MAD.

 **AISHA'S DREAM;**

 _WHERE AM I?_

 _I KNOW THIS PLACE, I FEEL IT._

 _WHAT WHO WHO'S THERE._

AISHA WAS SAYING THIS IN HER DREAMS THAN SHE HEARD A VOICE CALLING HER.

AISHA SAVE ME MY LOVE, COME TO ME, FIND ME. THE VOICE GOT CLOSER.

 _WHO? I KNOW THIS VOICE._

YOU DO, SAVE ME, RETURN TO ME. THE VOICE WHISPERED.

 _NABU, NABU ISN'T THAT YOU?_

NO…. I'M NOT NABU, HE'S DEAD. I'M YOUR LOVE. THE VOICE GOT CLOSER.

THEN AISHA SAW NEX AND ROY COMPLETELY MADE FROM SMOKE AND THEY WERE PULLING NABU IN A DARK HOLE.

 _I'LL SAVE YOU, AISHA RAN TOWARDS NABU_.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. THE VOICE SHOUTED AND NABU DISSAPEARED.

 _PLEASE DON'T LEAVE, I NEED YOU, I WANT YOU PLEASE COME BACK. OH MY HEART, ITS GONE. AISHA DIDN'T FELT HER HEART ANY MORE._

 _I LOVE YOU NABU, PLZ COME BACK._

IF YOU LOVED HIM THAN WHY DID YOU MADE HIM DIE BY JOINING THE WINX AND RISKING HIS LIFE BY GOING ON THE MISSION? THE VOICE SMIRKED.

 _NO, THAS NOT TRUE, NABU KNOWS THAT, NABU IS MY FAMILY AND HE WILL NEVER SAY THAT. YOU ARE WRONG. AISHA SHOUTED THEN SLOWLY THE VOICE DISSAPEARED AND AISHA SAW A VISION OF THE MOMENT WHEN NABU LEFT THIS WORLD._

AFTER; NABBU WAS WALKING TOWARD AISHA.

 _AISHA! NABU CALLED_

NABU OH NABU: AISHA HUGGED HIM.

 _DO NOT WORRY AISHA, I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH YOU, DON'T BE AFARAID, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. BE HAPPY, THE BABY NEEDS YOU, AND AISHA DOES NOT REVEAL THE TRUTH TO THE BABY. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH MY LOVE AND MY DAUGHTER. THANK YOU AISHA, YOU MADE ME SHARE A BOND WITH YOU. EVERY THINGS GONNA BE FINE, BELIVE IN YOUR LOVED ONES TRUST THEM. I LOVE YOU….._

 _THEN NABU DISAPPEARED._

AND AISHA WOKE UP SCREAMING FROM HER DREAM..'

AFTER CATCHING HER BREATH SHE HEARD LOUD KNOCKS ON HER DOOR.

NEX AND ROY WERE KNOCKING HER DOOR.

SHE OPENED IT QUICKLY.

''WHO IS THERE?'' NEX SHOUTED.

''WHERE'S HE?'' ROY ASKED.

'WHO?'' AISHA WAS CONFUSED.

''THE MONSTER!'' BOTH ANSWERED.

''MONSTER!'' AISHA LAUGHED MADLY.

''THEN WHY IN THE REALM OF MAGIC WERE YOU SHOUTING AND SCREAMING?'' ROY QUESTIONED.

I'' WAS HAVING A DREAM, THAT'S ALL. WHO TOLD YOU THERE IS A MONSTER?'' AISHA ASKED.

''YOUR SILLY HUSBAND!'' ROY SAID AS HE THREW HIS SWORD ON THE GROUND AND SAT DOWN.

'AISHA GRABBED NEX'S EAR HARDLY.

''WHAT, THERE COULD HAVE BEEN ONE.'' NEX EXCUSED SMILING.

''SURE.'' ROY SMIRKED.

….

LATER IN THE HOSPITAL OF DOOM''''''''! DHAM DHAAM DHAM

''GET IN THERE NEX.''

STELLA PUSHED NEX IN THE DILEVERY ROOM, BUT NEX AND ROY BOTH HAD THEIR FEET STICK TO THE GROUND.

THE BOYS WERE NERVOUS, HANNAH WAS ALSO THERE, EVERY ONE WAS TRYING TO GET THE BOYS IN THE DILEVERY ROOM.

FLORA AND MUSA WERE WITH AISHA, COMFORTING HER. WHILE BLOOM WAS OFF WITH TIMMY TO MAKE SOME ARRANGEMENTS FOR THE BABY.

AND THE REST OF THE GANG WAS DOING THEIR BEST TO GET THE FATHERS TO THEIR BABY'S MOTHER.

DELIVERY WAS GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN 35 MINUTES, BUT THE BOYS WERE NOT CATCHING THAT.

''GET IN THERE, PLEASE AISHA NEEDS YOU.'' SKY SIGHED.

''I CANT, YOU GO FIRST''. NEX SAID TO ROY.

''NO YOU FIRST, U ARE HER HUSBAND''. ROY SHOT BACK.

''BUT YOU ARE THE FATHER''. NEX ARGUED.

''BUT SHE'S YOUR WIFE''. ROY CONTINUED.

''NO SHE NEEDS YOU MORE''. NEX CONTINUED.

….


	9. Chapter 9

CAHPTER 9: ROOKIES

AISHA WAS LAYING UNCONSIIOUS ON THE BED, WAITING FOR HER SUPPORTERS.

''FLORA You GO AND GET THE BOYS IN''. MUSA ODERED.

''OKAY'. FLORA WALKED OUT.

''AND NO MISS NICE LADY, PUSH EM IN''. MUSA SAID.

''OH. WELL FINE''. FLORA AGREED.

''BOYS PLEASE GET IN''. FLORA SAID IN A LOUD VOICE, BUT YOU KNOW IF FLORA THINK IT WAS A LOUD VOICE THAN TO OTHERS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NORMAL.

FLORA LECTURED THE BOYS ABOUT BEING SUPPORTEIVE. AND IN FLORA'S POINT OF VIEW sHE WAS HARSH BUT IN OURS, IT WAS COMPLETELY NORMAL.

''BOYS…'' A VOICE STRUCK EVERY ONE. THEN EVERY ONE SAW A GIRL WITH BLUE PONY TALES WALK ANGRILY TOWARDS NEX.

MUSA SLAPPED NEX ON HER FACE; ''YOU JERK, GET IN THEIR OR I WILL MAKE YOUR CONDITION SO BAD THAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO PRODUCE ANY MORE OFFSPRINGS WITH AISHA. YOU GOT IT.''

MUSA PUSHED NEX IN THE ROOM WITH SO MUCH STRENGTH THAT NEX FELL AND SHE STOOD ON THE DOOR SO THAT HE WON'T GET OUT, BUT MUSA SLAP WAS WARNING ENOUGH FOR NEX, HE DIDN'T WANTED HIS FACE TO BE A PUNCHIG PAD.

''AND YOU. TRAITOR, YOU LEFT HER ONCE AND NOW YOU ARE BEING SELFISH, YOU IRROGANT JERK, AND LISTEN I DON'T CARE IF HANNAH IS HERE, YOU ARE STILL FACING MY RAFT IF YOU DON'T GET IN A SECOND.''

WHEN ROY DIDN'T MOVE, WELL HOW POSIBLY COULD HE HAVE moved IN A SECOND ANY WAY. MUSA SLAPPED ROY, THEN HE STILL STOOD FROZE, HANNAH LAUGHED ON THE SLAP. '

MUSA LOOKED AT HANNAH ASKING PURMISSION AND HANNAH SMILED BASK AND THEN THERE IT WAS TWO SLAPS ON ROY'S GORGEOUS FACE….!

THEN SHE BEAT HER UNTIL HE MELTED AND TOOK FIRST STEP IN THE ROOM. BUT ONLY FIRST STEP THEN HE FROZE AGAIN BUT THEN MUSA STARTED TO PATT HIM ON HIS FACE VERY NICELY. (IN A EVIL WAY)

NEX WALKED TOWARDS AISHA….

''AISHA.'' HE WHISPERED.

''NEX?''

''YES I'M HERE. DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE FINE, I PROMISE.'' NEX KISSED AISHA ON HER HEAD.

''I CAN'T NEX, I'LL DIE, I JUST CANT TAKE THE PRESSURE.''

''DON'T SAY THAT, I WILL DIE IF YOU REPEAT THAT AGAIN.'' NEX GOT WORRIED.

''I'M SORRY NEX.' AISHA SAID.

'FOR WHAT? ''NEX QUESTIONED

''EVERY THING, I'M SORRY,'' AISHA CRIED.

NEX STILL WAS CONFUSED OF HER SORRY BUT IGNORED AND WIPED HER TEARS OFF.

''DON'T WORRY, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN, I SWEAR,''

''PLEASE BUT BE OKAY.'' NEX SAID.

WHILE ROY WAS TREATED VERY GENTLY….

 **HA HA HA HA HA, I'M VERY EVIL**

NEX TRIED TO LEAVE BUT AISHA SAID. ''DON'T GO, I DON'T KNOW I'LL MAKE IT, PLEASE STAY WITH ME ON MY LAST MOMENTS, I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU ANY MORE OF ANY THING THAN I ALREADY HAVE,'' AISHA CRIED.

''ARE YOU NUT, YOU WILL NOT DIE IF YOU DO THAN I'LL JOIN YOU, PROMISE ME YOU'LL MAKE IT, PLEASE FOR ME!'' NEX BEGGED.

''I'LL, I'LL TRY''. AISHA WIPED HER TEARS. ''WHERE ARE MOM AND DAD?''

''THEY ARE OUTSIDE, TOO EXCITED TO COME IN.'' NEX SMILED.

''AND YOUR FATHER?'' AISHA ASKED (NEX'S MOTHER GOT DEVORSED AND NEX ONLY HAD HIS FATHER AS HIS FAMILY)

''HE'LL BE HERE.'' NEX ANSWERED.

THEN A HUGE SCREAM WAS HEARD AND ROY WAS BEING PULLED IN THE ROOM BY MUSA.

NEX KISSED AISHA AND HE AND MUSA LEFT THE ROOM.

ROY WALKED SLOWLY TO AISHA.

''HEY!''

''I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU.'' AISHA TURNED HER FACE.

''OH PLEASE AISHA, I SAID I'M SORRY.'' ROY BEGGED.

''NO I CAN NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING ME.'' AISHA YELLED.

'''I WON'T AGAIN.'' ROY BEGGED.

AISHA DIDN'T REPLY.

THERE WAS A COMPLETE SILENCE IN THE ROOM

THE NEXT MINUTE ROY GRABBED AISHA'S FACE AND BENT DOWN AND KISSED AISHA ON HER LIPS, AISHA TRIED TO BREAK FREE BUT ROYS GRIP WAS TOO STRONG AND CAREING.

THEIR KISS GOT DEEPER, THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THIS BUT ROY COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO MAKE IT UP TO AISHA, AISHA WAS VERY CONFUSED OF ROY'S ACTION BUT DIDN'T HAD A CHOICE, ROY DID HAD HIS HEART AND SHE STILL LOVED HIM BUT THIS WAS TOO AWKWARD TO RESIST.

THEN WHEN ROY BROKE FREE, HE BLUSHED.

AISHA GOT UP AND SAT AND THEN RAISED HER HAND TO SLAP HIM, ROY CLOSED HIS EYES BUT AISHA HUGGED HIM TIGHTLY INSTEAD AND ROY HUGGED HER BACK.

''WHATS THAT ON YOU FACE?'' AISHA TOUCHED HIS FACE.

''THAT, ITS JUST THE SWEET KISSES OF MUSA INSISTING ME POLITELY TO GET IN HERE gently AND SEE HOW NICE SHE WAS WITH HER HANDS AND MY RED FACE.'' ROY SPEECHED.

''I SEE.'' Aisha GIGGLED.

''SO ARE WE CLEAR''. ROY ASKED MEANT THE ARGUMENT.

'CRYSTAL CLEAR! ''AISHA SAID. ''BUT YOU KNOW THAT KISS WASN'T LEGAL, IT WAS FORBIDDEN.''AISHA SMILED.

''OH THEN THAT MEANS, ONE MORE, RIGHT?'' ROY SMIRKED.

''DON'T EVEN JOKE.'' AISHA WISHPERED

ROY TURNED BACK TO LEAVE AND HEARD AISHA'S VOICE: ''IF I DON'T MAKE IT, SAY MY REGARDS TO MUSA FOR LETTING YOU IN HERE SO POLITELY.''

''DON'T SAY THAT, YOU WILL, I PROMISE. AND NO WAY AM I SAYING ANY THING TO Musa THAT BAD…..'' Roy GIGGLED.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**CAHPTER 10; WATER LILLYAND THE STARTING OF A PERFECT LIFE**

IN THE DILEVERY ROOM, EVERY ONE LEFT AISHA, AND SHE WAS ALONE WAITING FOR THE DOOM TO COME THEN SUDDENLY NABU'S SPIRIT APPEARED.

''AISHA BE STRONG, I'M RIGHT HERE'''. HE SAID AND DISSAPPEARED

…

DURING THE DILEVERY, NO ONE CAME IN THE ROOM…..

AFTER 20 MINUTE THE SURGEON CAME OUT AND SAID CAN SOME ONE OF U COME IN.

EVERY ONE DECIDED BLOOM SHOULD GO IN.

AS BLOOM WALKED IN, NERVOUSLY THE NURSE GAVE A PINK AND PURPLE BLANKET WITH A SWEET LITTLE ANGEL IN IT. THE BABY WAS ALREADY CLEANED AT THAT TIME.

she SCREAMED WITH EXCITEMENT, AISHA WAS UNCONSSIOUS, BLOOM WENT OUT OF THE ROOM WITH OUT THE BABY AND PUT ON A SAD FACE AND DIDN'T SAID ANY THING.

'WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED, SAY SOME THING, ANY THING, IS SHE OKAY''. QUESTIONS WERE BEING ASKED BY EVERY ONE SEEING BLOOM.

BLOOM STILL CONTINUED THE ACT.

THEN NEX GRABBED BOTH OF BLOOM'S SHOULDERS AND SHAKED HER, ''WHAT HAPPENED BLOOM''. HE YELLED.

THEN SEEING EVERY ONE'S FACE MADE BLOOM LAUGH AND THEN SHE REVEALED THE BABY TO EVERY ONE.

 _BABY'S PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:_

 _ **SHE WAS WITH CRYSTAL BLUE EYES, SHE HAD REDDISH BROW HAIRS, HER HAIRS WERE NOT FLOWING THEY WERE STRAIGHT LIKE MUSA'S, SHE HAD BRIGHT COMPLEXION JUST LIKE STELLA'S AND SHE TOOK OVER NABU AND ROY, SHE DIDN'T LOOKED ANYTHIHG LIKE AISHA.**_

…

EVERY ONE WAS SCREAMING WITH JOY, BLOOM AND ROY BOTH HAD TEARS FROM THEIR EYES, HANNAH WAS PRETTY EXCITED….

AISHA WOKE UP, THE NEXT DAY STELLA ARRANGED A PARTY, EVERY ONE JOINED, AISHA'S PARENTS WERE VERY HAPPY, THEY HAD BECOME GRAND PARENTS, WINX AND SPECIALIST ALSO WERE OVER THE MOMENT, THEY ALL HAD BECOME GODPARENTS.

NEX WROTE A LETTER TO RIVEN WITH ALL THE DETAILS, OF THE BABY ANG NABU AND ROY, AND WELL EVERY THERE WAS NO REPLY.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN ROY WAS HOLDING THE BABY AISHA AND ROY BOTH SAID AT THE SAME TIME: "WATER LILLY"

THEY NAMED THE BABY WATER LILLY.

….

TWO MOTHS PASSED MUSA AND JARED'S RELATION GREW VERY STRONGER, MUCH STRONGER AND TECNA AND TIMMY GOT MARRIED, ALONG WITH MUSA AND JARED. MUSA FINALLY HAD HER LIFE STABELLED, HER LOVE FOR JARED GREW SO STRONGER THAN SHE ALMOST FORGOT RIVEN, SHE WAS VERY HAPPY, THEY LOVED EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. THERE WAS NO PROBLEMS IN THE WINX LIVES ANY MORE THEN AFTERWARDS STELLA AND FLORA ALSO GOT MARRIED.

…

AFTER SOMEDAYS OF FLORA'S WEDDING: BLOOM GAVE BITH TO A BABY GIRL NAMED ROXXANE:

 _ **SHE HAD DARK RED HAIRS, ORANGE EYES AND FLORA LIKE COMPLEXION, SHE TOOK OVER MARIUM AND SKY.**_

AND BIRTH TO ROXXANE'S TWIN BROTHER NAMED ''RICK'':

 _ **HE HAD ORANGE HAIRS BLUE EYES, AND HE WAS THE EXACT RUPLICA OF BLOOM.**_

….

FLORA WAS 2 MONTHS PREGNANT, STELLA WAS 1 MONTH, TECNA WAS 4 MONTHS PREGNANT

AND MUSA AND AISHA WERE FREE…

EVERY THING WAS GREAT AND EVERY ONE IS HAPPY.

 _ **NOTE: THIS MAY SEEM CONFUSING BUT THIS CHART WILL REVEAL ALL THE EVENTS WITH PROPER DATES:**_

 _ **TIME/DATE**_

 _ **EVENTS:**_

 _ **AT THE END OF SEASON 6:**_

 _ **3**_ _ **RD**_ _ **MAY**_

 _ **RIVION LEFT**_

 _ **THE NEXT 7 MONTH:**_

(DURING JUNE TO DECEMBER)

 _ **WINX FACED THE VILLAN NAMED BRAFFILOUS AND KALSHARA**_

 _ **AFTER THE DEFEAT:**_

 **DECEMBER** _ **28**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **MUSA FOUND RIVION AS A PRINCE**_

 _ **AFTER A MONTH**_

 **JANUARY** _ **30**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **MUSA WAS STRUCK WITH AND ARROW**_

 _ **AFTER 13 DAYS**_

 **FEBURARY** _ **12**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **MUSA RECOVERED**_

 _ **AFTER 2 MONTHS**_

 **APRIL** _ **23**_ _ **RD**_ __

 _ **MUSA AND RIVION BROKE UP, BECAUSE OF JANE**_

 _ **(**_ _ **THE NEVER RETURN**_ __CHAPTER)

 _ **MAY 29**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **STELLA'S NON WEDDING**_

 _ **JUNE 14**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **JANE'S ATTEMPT TO KILL MUSA AND RIVION KILLED HIMSELF INSTEAD**_

 _ **AUGUST 4**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **NEX AND AISHA GETTING MARRIED**_

 _ **AUGUST 30**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **THE PERMENENT BREAKUP WITH RIVION IN THE FOREST**_

 _ **SEPTEMBER 10**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **BLOOM AND SKY WEDDING**_

 _ **OCTOBER 10**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **MUSA MET JARED**_

 _ **NOVEMBER14**_ _ **TH**_ __

 _ **THE BRITH OF WATERLILLY**_

 _ **APRIL 21**_ _ **ST**_ __

 _ **MUSA AND TECNA GETTING MARRIED**_

 _ **30**_ _ **TH**_ _ **APRIL**_

 _ **STELLA'S WEDDING**_

 _ **1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **MAY**_

 _ **FLORA'S WEDDING**_

 _ **28**_ _ **TH**_ _ **JUNE**_

 _ **THE BIRTH OF RICK AND ROXXANE**_

THE END.

 **THE STORY OF MINE CONTINUES, IT HAS NOT END,**

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ** _ **THE NEW LIFE**_ **, MY FRIEND,**

 **THERE STILL SO MUCH TO BE SEEN,**

 **AND BY THAT RIVEN IS WHO I MEAN,**

 **THE WINX'S LIFE IS GOING ON JUST RIGHT,**

 **UNTIL MUSA DISSAPEARS OUT OF SIGHT,**

 **AND WHAT CAUSED THAT, ITS BAD!**

 **JARED WILL LEAVE, BECAUSE HE'S DEAD.**

 **MUSA WILL JOIN THE DARK SIDE,**

 **AND RIVEN WILL SEARCH FAR AND WIDE.**

ENOUGH OF THE POETRY: THE NEXT STORY IS NAMED ''THE NEW LIFE'', AND YOU WILL FIND MUCH READING IT.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, LOVE YOU ALL….. CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR SHOUT OUTS! LOVE TO ALL….


End file.
